Broom Closet Escapades
by Alex In The Sky With Diamonds
Summary: In which Albus and Scorpius are in a broom closet. Albus x Scorpius {Slash}


_broom closet escapades_

_summary; _

_In which Albus and Scorpius are in a broom closet. Albus x Scorpius {Slash}_

_warnings;_

_slash (male x male) and somewhat sexually suggestive content_

"Scorp...oh shit.."

They're entangled together, legs rubbing together, hands wrapped tightly around each other and Albus's mouth is currently buried in the crook of the blonde's neck while Scorpius runs his hands through the silky, jet black hair that belongs to his boyfriend. His breath is warm against Scorpius's skin as he speaks and so Scorpius just has to grin even though in about a minute they'll most likely be caught in this compromising position. The approaching voices are becoming more audible by the second to the boys that are currently on the floor.

"Shut up, Al. They'll hear you." That's what he replies, even if he finds this extremely amusing.

"Why did you have to choose to do this _now _of all times?" His tone is accusing and to the blonde's disappointment he raises his head and stops stroking his hair as well, even if the Malfoy knows that he's not being _that_ serious.

"It's your fault, really," Scorpius scoffs, changing his tone to sound as equally accusing as his lover's. "You looked so stunning and fit out there while we were playing, and I wasn't going to wait until we got to the dormitory."

Albus gives him a look that says something along the lines of _'you can't be serious'_ but that's all he has time to do before Scorpius throws his arms around his neck and brings him in for a gentle kiss that surprises both of them, seeing as their contact is often ... _rough_, if you will. It's still rather nice, this kiss, and Albus looks at him with softer eyes for just a second before the door to the broom closet is thrown open by two girls currently in what seems to be an animated conversation.

Their conversation. comes to a rather abrupt end.

"Al...oh my gosh. _Why?_"

Albus winces at the sound of that familiar voice, and Scorpius laughs upon realizing that the voices belong to none other than Albus's sister and cousin, both whom they played against in the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match that ended only fifteen minutes ago, with Slytherin coming out victorious - hence why the two sixteen-year old boys are '_celebrating'_ in the broom closet.

"Erm..." Albus averts his gaze from his sister's scrutinizing glare-shock-face thing, his ears and face red from embarrassment.

"'Lo, Lily! And Rose!" Scorpius says cheerfully, completely in contrast to Albus. As he says this he makes an effort to make his voice sound as happy and even higher than usual, because why not? Either way he's always been the more obvious 'fairy' of the two boys but it's only more obvious because he makes a conscious effort sometimes for the sake of humor, or if you're comparing it to Albus, who's as stereotypically gay as a potted plant when it comes to the way society stereotypes gays.

In other words, he's really not.

And Scorpius isn't either, really, but he does find it funny to act as such for some reason, assuming that there really is such thing as being something like _stereotypically homosexual_ and he himself doesn't think there is because he finds many things nothing but a load of rubbish. This, of course, is completely irrelevant to the matter at hand. In order to embarrass Albus more - they're lovers, yes, but they're still best mates and he likes teasing him in other ways than silly romantic ones at times- he offers Lily a broad grin that is much too cheerful to be real as he tightens his grasp on Albus's arse, this also being an attempt to prevent him from getting off of him and moving away because it seems as if he might do so very soon. Lily stares at them with the look of someone who's just been traumatized for life, even if this isn't the first time she's walked in on them doing something exceptionally promiscuous. Still, one might assume it's kind of more than just a bit disturbing to find one's sibling in the middle of a very heated act with someone of the same gender no matter what the circumstances.

Rose, on the other hand, is biting back a laugh as she steps over her two best friends and hangs her broom up with the various other Gryffindor brooms - Scorpius had been paying little attention to where he led Albus after the game, he was more focused on planning _what_ he wanted to do with him - and gives them that little head shake of hers, looking down at them with a smile that indicates she finds this oh-so-very-much-more-diverting than poor little Lily Luna Potter. Speaking of Lily she has set off by now, clearly having more important things to do than look on while her brother sheepishly thinks of many excuses as to why he was on the floor of the Gryffindor broom closet with his boyfriend even if she already knows about them - everyone does, actually - and nothing would convince her that it somehow wasn't them merely sharing one of their more passionate moments.

"Go on, don't let me stop you." She laughs then, because she's always been best friends with Albus and Scorpius and she's pretty much known about their relationship since it first bloomed, that being late in their third-year. So she's seen them doing things like this all the time, both milder and perhaps a bit more _explicit_, because as sad as it may be they're both teenage boys and they feel inclined to engage in acts like these quite often.

"Love you, Rosie!" Scorpius makes his voice high-pitched once more, waving as Rose closes the door and shakes her head once more, in a fond manner - Albus also manages a small, dull wave of the hand - and the two are left alone once more.

"There'll be rumors of us in the broom closet soon enough, because Lily will accidentally tell James or something and then everyone will know." Albus pipes up.

Granted, he is still blushing but at least he manages to get over that little scene rather quickly. Scorpius sighs, because every time someone even sees them _kiss_ or hold _hands_ or something like _cuddling_, Albus always gets bashful. Then again, that's really just who he is, his little introverted and prone-to-instant-embarrassment lover.

"Won't be a surprise to anyone unless they're bloody idiots though." The blonde grabs Albus's shoulders and sits up so that now they're both seated on the ground, and then his lips are at Albus's ear and he whispers a sweet nothing into his ear, one which makes Albus blush.

"You're blushing, dearie," Scorpius murmurs, more like _cooes _because he has this awful habit of talking to Albus in a sickeningly sweet way that makes the black-haired boy either blush and look away, or blush and tell him to _'shut the fuck up before someone fucking hears you'_.

"Yeah, I know." Albus mutters, but he doesn't resist when Scorpius pulls him in for another startling kiss. Quite the contrary, actually; Albus reacts in such an eager way that Scorpius feels more than a little encouraged. Then they're just snogging the life out of each other amongst numerous brooms and in a few moments they're in this rather awkward position that has Albus pushed up against the wall with his legs crossed and Scorpius practically leaning over him with a random broom jabbing into his side, something that he finds hard to fully ignore.

"Scorp-" Albus places his hands on the blonde's chest, pushing him away, and Scorpius feels the frown come over his face in a split second.

"Huh?"

"Scorp, I'm-" He groans, and it's clearly difficult for him as he attempts to reach a more comfortable position so Scorpius kind of just moves so that he's no longer basically sitting on him, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm _really fucking_ uncomfortable."

He blinks - Scorpius - and then he laughs quietly, because he does have weird habits and one of them is finding things funny when they're not.

"Where to?"

"The dormitory. Everyone else will be celebrating in the common room."

Scorpius really doesn't need to be told twice.

_- fin - _


End file.
